Making It Count
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: What would happen if Namine and Ventus tried to get Roxas and Xion together? Will their plan work? or do Roxas and Xion have other plans? With additional help from Aqua and Terra of course... Enjoy! Thanks to all my viewers so far! :D


Making It Count part 1

Chapter 1: The First Day of Many

"Another dream about him..." Ventus woke up, opened the window and gazed out at the town. Then he got dressed and ran outside. "Maybe... Today we will finally hit the beach!" He said still running. "Only seven days to go. Then my summer vacation's over." Ventus was off to Terra's house. When he got there and walked in, he noticed that his twin brother Roxas was already there with Terra. "Am I late or something? Why are you here before me?" Ventus asked. "I woke up early and decided to head over." Roxas replied. "And besides, the girls are the late ones." Terra added. "Yeah, they are probably powdering their noses or putting on makeup or some other girly stuff." Roxas said. "Isn't powdering your nose and doing you make up the same thing?" Ventus asked curiously. Roxas and Terra face palmed. "No Ventus they're different." They both said. Then Aqua, Xion and Naminé walked through the door. "Hey guys! "They greeted. The guys acted like they were talking about nothing. "Hey." They replied. "So what do you guys wanna do today?" Namine asked. "Ooooo!" Ventus yelled in excitement. "Why don't we go to the beach?!" He exclaimed. "Yeah!" Xion agreed. Along with Terra, Aqua and Roxas. "Then it's settled, let's go!" Namine said. And they all ran off.

Ch2: The Idea

When they got to the beach they all started talking. "Okay let's go have fun!" Aqua exclaimed. "Yeah!" Terra added. They both headed hand in hand for the water, with Xion and Roxas following suit "What, your not going in the water?" Ventus asked Naminé. "Umm... No." "Why not?" He asked. "I don't really swim." She said nervously. "What happend?" Ventus asked with compassion. "I just kind of had a bad experience, that's all... What about you? Why aren't you joining them?" Namine asked curiously. "Oh, well... I can't swim... " Ventus admitted, a little embarrassed. "Oh, that's okay. We can enjoy each other's company at least." Namine offered. "Yeah." Ventus smiled.

-Meanwhile down at the water-

"Hey, I bet you can't get me Xion!" Roxas yelled. "Oh I bet I can!" Xion yelled back, swimming after him. Roxas was far ahead, but Xion was starting to catch up. "Almost got you!" She said. Roxas started to slow down getting exhausted. "Boop!" She tagged him. "Got you!" She smiled. "Hey no fair!" Roxas splashed Xion. "Was so!" She splashed back, starting a splash fight between the two. On the other side of the beach, Aqua and Terra ran onto the sand, soaking wet. "That was fun." Terra said. "Yeah, I enjoyed it." Aqua agreed. "So, you wanna head to my place?" Aqua asked. "Sure." They ran off to Aqua house. "Don't they look cute together?" Naminé note to Ventus. "Who, Aqua and Terra?" He looked at them as they ran off. "Them too, but I was thinking about Xion a Roxas." Naminé explained, watching then splash each other. "Yeah I guess..." Ventus replied. An idea popped into Naminé's head. "Hey I've got an idea." "Shoot." "Why don't we try and get them together?" Namine proposed excitingly. "Okay, but how?" He asked. "Hmmm I don't know..." They both thought, then a few moments later Ventus thought of somthing. "I know! Why don't I pretend to be Roxas and get Xion to like me! Him.. Argh! You know what I mean!" That's perfect! But what will I do?" Namine asked. "Ummm, you can keep Roxas busy so he doesn't get in the way." "Sounds good. When should we start?" She asked. "How about tonight?" "Sure." He replied. "Let's try to get them together before school starts." Namine suggested. "Operation get Roxion together commence!" Ventus declared. They did their special handshake, one that only they knew. "Let's do it." They said together.

Ch3: The Set-Up

Ventus was at his house getting ready to go out with Xion. He put on Roxas' clothes. "Man, this guy need more variety." He though while looking at himself. There was a knock at Ventus' window. "Pssst, Ven it's Naminé." He opened his window. "What's the plan?" He asked. "I'm gonna go knock at the door, when you hear me come in go out the window and meet Xion. "Got it." Ventus said. "Wait Naminé!" "Yes?" She answered. "What should I do when I get there?" "Step one, Go hang out with her." "That's it?" He asked? "No be a bit romanic, but not too much. We just need to make her interested." "Ok, got it. Talk to ya soon." Ventus said. "Okay." She replied, then walked around to the front of the house and knocked on the door. "Come in." Roxas answered. She entered. "Oh hey Naminé. 'Sup?" "Nothing really, wanna hang?" She asked. "Sure." Roxas replied. "What do ya wanna do?" He asked. "Hmmm what do boys like..." Naminé thought to herself. "Oh, I know! Zombie Rush Hour marathon?" She said. "Really? You like that?" Roxas said surprised. "Yeah sure... you know I love zombies... In rush hour..." 'The things I do for love...' She thought. "Okay sit down then!" Roxas said and patted the seat beside him. "Here we go..." She thought then sat down preparing for the worst.

Ch4: The Plan in Action

"Oh she's inside." Ventus said then went out the window. He walked to her house. *Knock knock*. Xion came to the door. "Oh hey Roxas, what's up?" "Ok, she fell for the disguise..." Ventus said to himself. 'Now what?!' He panicked. 'Yo dude, calm down. You're Roxas, play it smooth.' He thought. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to go get ice cream?" "Yeah sure, wait here. I'll be right back." Xion told him. 'Hook, line and sinker. This is turning out better then I thought.' A few moments later Xion was ready, and they walked to get ice cream. 'Hmmm...' Ventus thought. 'Now's the time for the flirting.' "Wow xion, you sure do look pretty tonight." She was wearing a sapphire blue dress with zippers on it, like kairi would wear. She also had on a sky blue sweater with sleeves that just reached her elbows, and pastel pale blue colored sneakers. "Oh Roxas, you're too sweet." She smiled and blushed. They reached the ice cream stand. "Two sea salt ice creams please." "I can pay Roxas." Xion insisted. "No that's fine, I got it." Ventus said back. He paid, then gave one of the ice creams to Xion. "What do you say we go on top of the bell tower?" "Okay." Xion said then took a bite of her ice cream. When the got up to the bell tower they both sat at the edge and stared up at the stars. "The stars look nice tonight. The sky is the same color as your eyes." Ventus said then stared into her eyes. "Really?" Xion said still staring at the stars. 'That went well right? What else?' He thought then took a bite of his ice cream. "Hey, we should do this again tomorrow." Ventus suggested. "Alright." Xion smiled back at him before they both took a bite of their ice cream. When they finished, Ventus walked Xion home and Ventus returned home and snuck in his bed room window. "Oh! I forgot Naminé!" Ventus walked into the living room and saw Roxas and Naminé watching Zombie Rush Hour, and they were both wearing matching t-shirts and hats. Also to top it all off makeup. "Hey guys what's up?" Naminé turned to Ventus with blood shot eyes. "Oh Ventus!" She said then ran up to him and whispered in his ear. "THANK YOU for coming back! Umm... I have to go to bed now Roxas." She said. "But we still have hours to go!" He cheered. "But okay... Let's continue tomorrow!" "Great... Umm, see ya guys tomorrow." Naminé said unenthusiastically before zombie-walking out the door. "Well... she's got the walk down." Ventus commented.

Ch5: Unassuming Success

The next day Ventus ran to Roxas's bed room. "Are you up yet?!" He yelled. "I am now..." Roxas muttered, a little dazed. "What do you want?" "What are you doing today?" Ventus asked with pep. "Man Ven, your really... Awake in the morning." "6 more days till school, Rox!" "Yay..." Roxas said sarcasticly. "I think I'm gonna go hang with Axel today." "All day?" Ventus asked. "Probably." He responded. "Okay!" Then Ventus ran off to Naminé. "Hmm...weird." Roxas commented.

-Meanwhile in Xion's house-

"So what did you do with Roxas last night?" Naminé asked Xion curiously. "We went out to get ice cream, then went up to the bell tower to look at the stars." Xion said. "Oooo romantic." Namine teased. "No, not like that." Xion smiled. "But he was really sweet." "And he's kind cute huh?" *nudge nudge* "I guess so..." She blushed. "Hey guys." Ventus walked in the door (as Roxas). "Roxas! don't you ever knock?" Xion said a bit startled. "Oh sorry..." Ventus said feeling a bit bad. "Naminé, I was looking for you." "How did you know where to find me?" Namine asked. "Well you weren't at you're house, so I figured you were here." "Okay then, I'll talk to you later Xion." "Okay, bye guys!" Xion waved good bye, then they headed out the door. "So how did last night go Ms. Zombie Rush Hour?" Ventus asked. "Don't even ask. How about you? Any progress?" "Yes actually, I "flirted" with her and was a little romantic." "Perfect. Now we have to kick it up a notch." Namine said. "By doing what?" Ventus curiously asked. "Step 2, forget the flirting, we're kicking it up to full on romance mode." "Is that even legal?" "Yes, of course it is. Actually, I even got her saying that she thinks you're cute. "Really?" He asked, very surprised. "Yes Roxas." She hinted. "Right... What?" "Ventus! You're Roxas!" "I knew that..." He smirked. "Oh just come on!" She pulled him forcefully.

Ch6: The "Date"

Later that night, Xion and "Roxas" were together, once again eating ice cream on the bell tower. "Okay Ventus, let's kick it up." He said to himself. *clears throat* "Xion, you make me feel so lucky when I'm around you." "Really? That's so sweet of you to say Roxas." She smiled. "I think we have something really special. You're the reason my life feels so perfect." Ventus smiled. Meanwhile Roxas was climbing the tower eating his ice cream. He just wanted to be alone and think some things out, not knowing that Xion and Ventus were already there he walked around the corner and saw them kissing. "Xion?!" Roxas said then went over to confront them. They pulled apart from each other. "R-Roxas?!" Xion said confused and a little embarrassed. "Wait... Ventus!? That's you? You're him? What?" "Yes Xion. It's me." Ventus admitted in defeat. "I was wondering why "Roxas" has been acting all weird around me..." "That's why some of my clothes were missing!" Roxas said flustered. "Roxas I-" Ventus started to say. "No Ven! you've done enough!" He yelled then stormed off followed by Xion. "Wait Roxas!" He yelled. "Great job, Ventus... Look what you've gotten yourself into this time... No. This is all Naminé's fault." Ventus got up and stormed off to tell off Naminé. Reply Forward


End file.
